Typically, computing systems include a processor and a memory system. In some computing systems, the processor and memory system is relatively small and thus limits the capacity of the computing system to perform large computer processes, such as executing large computer programs or compiling a computer program. These computing systems are primarily intended to execute limited programs associated with their functionality. For example, a cellular phone executes a computer program associated with transmitting and receiving telephone calls and managing associated data, i.e. names and telephone numbers.
Some processes on computing systems are processor and memory intensive, often exceeding the capacity of the computing system or taking a considerable amount of time to complete the process. Therefore, improvements are desirable.